The present invention is directed to technology used in a radio communication device to derive information about the signals active in a radio frequency band where the radio communication device is operating, such as an unlicensed radio frequency band shared by many different devices.
In certain radio communication systems, it would be desirable to know whether and what types of other signals or devices are active. For example, an unlicensed radio frequency band is, by its nature, free to be used by any device that emits radiowave energy within certain power levels in that part of the allocated spectrum. It is possible that many devices would share the unlicensed frequency band at the same time, potentially causing interference with each other. Under these circumstances, what would be useful is to provide the capability of processing signals that represent activity in the frequency spectrum over a time interval to derive information about the basic characteristics of those signals in order to identify or classify them.
A real-time spectrum analysis engine (SAGE) is provided that generates information about the signal activity in a frequency band. The SAGE has several components to produce generalized spectrum information as well as specific information concerning the type of signal pulses in the frequency band at any given time.
The SAGE is, for example, a hardware accelerator that resides in a communication device and comprises a spectrum analyzer component, a signal detector component, a universal signal synchronizer component and a snapshot buffer component. The spectrum analyzer component generates data representing a real-time spectrogram of a bandwidth of radio frequency (RF) spectrum. The signal detector detects signal pulses in the frequency band and outputs pulse event information entries which include the start time, duration, power, center frequency and bandwidth of each detected pulse. The signal detector also provides pulse trigger outputs which may be used to enable/disable the collection of information by the spectrum analyzer and the snapshot buffer components. The snapshot buffer collects a set of raw digital signal samples useful for signal classification and other purposes. The universal signal synchronizer synchronizes to periodic signal sources, useful for instituting schemes to avoid interference with those signals. Some or al of the functions of the SAGE may be implemented entirely in software executed by a processor.
The above and other objects and advantages will become readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.